


Don't Move

by wantadonut



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantadonut/pseuds/wantadonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wasn't sure how one tequila turned into five and the kitchen became a bedroom. All he knew was that in between all that, he lost one of his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Josh knew this wasn’t a good idea as soon as he said yes when his dad asked him if he wanted to go to a party at one of his clients’ house. First, his dad was a lawyer and being a lawyer meant he was boring, so of course his friends would be boring too. Second, he didn’t know how to dress up to that. He didn’t want to seem like an immature eighteen year old guy, but he wanted to make clear that he was young and that it meant he was cool.

 

His dad only got him to go because he told him it was good for his future. He’d get to know all kinds of older guys, each one of them with different jobs and experiences, so maybe that would help him out? He really needed to figure out what he wants to do since, according to his dad, playing football was out of question.

 

“Josh? Are you ready? I don’t want to be late because of you.”

 

He didn’t even answer his dad, just went back to searching for a shirt that he was sure of having put in his wardrobe. When he didn’t find it – of course, he wore it two days ago! – he got one of his v-neck t-shirts and put a nice blazer.

 

Of course his dad waited for him. Unhappy, but he waited. Just how Josh already knew he would. They got to the party fifteen minutes later and as soon as they entered the mansion, Josh was sure he was going to faint.

 

“Dad, is that Frank Lampard?”

 

His dad smiled and took him to a corner, looking at him carefully and trying to act as if they weren’t talking about something important. “You’ll have to promise me one thing, Josh. You’ll see things here that you can’t tell anyone. Do you hear me?”

 

Josh stares. And then stares a bit more. But eventually he nods. “Ok, I promise. But dad, is he really –”

 

He was going to ask if the English midfielder was really there, but there was no mistake. Because then he also saw another player. And this time he wondered if it would be too weird to hug and kiss his father. It was Wayne fucking Rooney.

 

Breathe in and out, Josh told himself repeatedly. His dad went somewhere to talk to some friends and Josh was alone. He couldn’t stay sober in that party or he’d freak out. As soon as he got to the kitchen he asked for a tequila shot.

 

“Oi, make it two.” Someone shouted near him. When he looked to the other person to toast him politely, he almost choked dry. “Cheers mate.”

 

It was John Terry. Drinking tequila with him. He took it in one gulp and made a face. Josh then tried a look at the other man and saw him looking back at him.

 

“One more round?”

 

And one turned into five and a kitchen became a bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up with a major headache. He knew the gaffer was going to kill him for showing up like that at training but at least he knew he wouldn’t be the only one. If he was right, and he most likely was, Frank as in the same shape as him.

He was about to enter his bathroom when he stepped on something. A missing sock he had never seen before. It had draws of lightenings like Harry Potter’s. And it wasn’t his kids either, they never slept over on weekdays and the foot was way too big.

The Chelsea captain kept thinking about it during his entire morning. How come he didn’t remember who had been at his room? He probably slept with someone since his room smelled like sex, but who?

The first thing he did when arriving at the training ground was talk to Frank.

“Did we fuck yesterday, Lamps?”

Half of the players were near them and they all snickered before leaving them alone to talk about business.

“Why hello to you too, JT.”

John rolled his eyes and put his hands on his waist, showing his impatience. “C’mon Frank. Did we?”

The midfielder sighed. “No, you said no more fucking between us. You were pissed but I wouldn’t take advantage of you.” Regaining his smirk, Rank winked at him. “And you’d remember it, JT. I’d make sure of it.”

The captain shoved him playfully. “I remember all the other times we did it, that’s why I gave it an end.”

Frank laughed out loud.                  




“No, I’m pretty sure you said you didn’t want to fall for me.” The midfielder then pointed a finger at John. “And fuck you.”

“Apparently I already did but I have no idea who was on the other end.”

Frank muttered something about a dick falling out for misuse but he was too far for John to punch him. 

 

 

 

Josh was glad his dad was so understanding sometimes. Times like this when he's so tired he can barely keep his eyes open and his dad decides he doesn't need to go to work today. 

He said something else but the boy was already fast asleep. He woke up an hour later after hearing noises downstairs. Deciding he was going to work out, Josh went downstairs to look for his running gear and grab something to eat. 

Wearing nothing but his boxers and one sock (where the hell did he put the other one?), he got to the kitchen. He was looking for the juice cart when a voice startled him. 

"Someone had a rough night."

Josh knew that voice. He knew it way too well.

So when he turned around and faced John Terry, the boy was sure his heart was close to exploding. His cheeks burned like hell and his fingers trembled, making him loose grip on the juice cart, making it fall to the kitchen floor.

The footballer got it from the floor though and gave it back to him, never loosing his smirk.

 Josh tried talking, he really did, but seeing a world class football player like that, on his kitchen counter and making fun of him, wasn't easy.

But then his dad was there and Josh could feel something other than embarrassment. 

"Dad! You didn't tell me we were going to have visitors!"

His dad laughed but not at what Josh said but to what Terry was pointing at. Josh looked down and realized he was really unlucky. His body was covered on hickeys and there was a spot near his crotch that was scratched in the shape of a bite.

"Someone got lucky yesterday."

The boy didn't even answer his dad, he just tried and ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. 

No one was ever supposed to know what happened last night. Ever. 

When Josh was about to leave the kitchen he heard the voice again. 

"Was he at my place yesterday?" 

Josh was so screwed. 

 

 

John couldn't take that scene from his head. That marked body leaning in the fridge, so at ease with himself when he thought no one was looking. 

"Yes. He got home in the morning though, never saw him sneaking in before. I hope he didn't get anyone pregnant." 

The defender laughed but something else was tormenting his head (and it wasn't the boy's body). It couldn't have been this boy on his bed last night, could it? 

"How old is he?" 

The lawyer raised an eyebrow, not understanding this sudden interest on his son. No one payed that much attention, and especially his clients. They were here to talk business, Terry had real problems with his ex-wife to be solved. 

"Eighteen. Gonna be nineteen in a bit." 

John had to refrain himself from sighting relieved. Ok, so he wasn't underage. Thank God.

"Hm. Do you reckon he fancies other blokes?" 

As soon as he said it, John realized how that was going to sound like. His lawyer choked on coffee looking at the footballer surprised and a bit offended. 

"No. And John, he's my son. You know I always supported you and Frank, but-"

"No mate, you got it wrong. Look, he..." Think Terry, think. What the fuck was he going to say to get out of that? Well, the truth was a good option. Part of it, at least. "That aren't girls marks, they look like another's lad. Trust me, I'd know." 

Sorry kid, Terry though, but I can't fucking lose my lawyer. 

"I'm sure he likes them ladies, John. But thank you for your concern." 

John shrugged, but on the inside his mind was racing. He had to talk to the boy. He needed the boy. 

Because for the first time in five months, he slept an entire night and woke up satisfied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Josh took a deep breath and thanked God for the ringing bell. He was taking some classes to try and figure out what he wanted to study at Uni.

His plans didn’t even have Uni in it. He wanted to play football, was that so hard to accept? Apparently for his father it was. But he had a point. Maybe after seeing his footballers clients’ lives from so close, he decided he wouldn’t have it for his son. But it was about time his dad understood it wasn’t his decision to make. It was Josh’s choice.

He should stop thinking about football for now. Because thinking about it made him think about a certain player.

Josh was about to cross the street to find a cab when a car stopped next to him. He heard people whispering about the owner of said car but Josh didn’t need to pay attention to know who it belonged to, because the window was already being rolled down.

“Hey kid. Get in, I’m driving you home.”

It was John Terry. The only footballer Josh never wanted to see again. He would be glowing if it was Lampard, but not Terry.

He got in though. There were people approaching the car so it was the only thing to do.

Josh wanted to thank him. Or at least say hi. All he did though was manage out a stupid, “I’m not a kid.”

At that the footballer laughed and then smiled at him.

“Thank God for that or people could think I’m abducting you.”

Josh smiled and felt his cheeks burn. He was so gone for this guy. And that was the problem: he couldn’t afford to fall in love. He knew what the tabloids said about John Terry.

He is unfaithful. He is losing the guard of his kids. He is probably losing his English armband as well. John Terry is a player and not only in football. He can’t be trusted.

“Have you eaten yet? My meeting with your dad isn’t until 2pm, we can get some take out.”

“No, I…” Oh damn, that smile was so impossible to avoid. “Take out is fine.” One look at the driver and Josh’s cheeks were back to burning. And Terry still smirked.  And fuck, would his heart stop racing already?!

The footballer said something about Chinese food and Josh just nodded. Not that he’d get something else out.

 

John wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn’t the one responsible for the boy’s sex marks. After all, there were plenty of guys there that John knew would love to have his way with Josh. No, not girls. He was 100% sure that weren’t girls marks. Girls weren’t that rough. They go for the love in ‘making love’ when boys go for the sex in it.

But the way the boy was treating him so indifferently. Surely that couldn’t happen after they had had sex.

He ordered their food and restarted the car, driving to his lawyer’s house. He’d only have this opportunity to find out whether that was his secret lay.

They got to the house and Josh entered the code to open the gates. All the while, John was thinking how weird it was to be in silence for so long and be comfortable with it. Every time he was with Frank they were either mocking each other, arguing, talking football or moaning. There were never quiet moments.

“Where can I put the take outs?”

“In the kitchen will be fine, thank you.” The quiet voice was a bit far and John wondered where the hell he was. After leaving the take outs on the kitchen counter, he took off after the boy. He ended up on the bottom of the stairs.

“Josh? Where are you?”

There was no response. John didn’t have to think twice before jumping the steps up. The first door was open so he stepped in. He then heard water running from the bathroom. Something inside him told him to go back to the kitchen, but his impulsive side made him stay. He took a look around the bedroom and when he got close to the bed something got trapped on his shoe.

“Oh you gotta be joking.”

And there, underneath his left feet, was something he remembered vividly. Smiling almost maniacally, he went downstairs, the lightening sock now safely in his jeans pocket. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since John started picking Josh up the days he had meetings with his lawyer. But it was time. Today was “truth day”.

“Why are you so interested in me?” The boy finally managed to speak up. John sighed, trying to come up with something other than his common flirty lines. They weren’t going to work with this lad.

“I need to sleep.”

And anything would have been better than this, he realized as soon as Josh’s figures showed hurt. He looked back at his plate, not knowing what to say and John knew he messed up, because it took a long time for Josh to feel comfortable enough to ask a question.

“No, no. I mean, I need you. To sleep with me.”

Oh, bollocks. It couldn’t get worse, could it? “I’m sorry?” The boy frowned, but was that a shy smile in the corner of his mouth, willing to come out?

“Hm, yeah. I can’t get you out of me head and I can’t sleep. So if you sleep with me, problem solved.”

Lately this couldn’t have been truer. One month ago, the problems that kept him awake were the divorce and the possibility of losing his kids. But now. Now it was another kid, or maybe not really, but John couldn’t find another word to describe Josh McEachran, troubling his sleep.

The boy smiled shyly, shaking his head slowly. They had already eaten and were now in the living room.

“I barely know you.”

The boy said quietly, avoiding John’s face. At that, the footballer sighed and stood up, going to the other couch where Josh was sitting, taking place right next to him. Josh tried to keep a safe space between them but John laid a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

“That’s not true and you know it. Or maybe you need some tequila to remember?”

Josh’s eyes went wide, understanding the meaning behind the sentence.

“How did you-”

John smirked and didn’t move the hand off the younger’s shoulder, reaching inside his jeans pocket with his free one. He took the pair of lightening socks off it, smirking in a mischief way.

“I went sock hunting.”

Both of the boy’s hands went to the socks and he seemed deep in thought.

“These have been missing for a month. Why did you keep coming to see me when you already knew it was me?”

John already knew the boy wasn’t much outgoing so he wasn’t prepared for so many words. He was ready for the doubt though. He had learned how insecure the boy was. So he had to show him he shouldn’t be.

“I wanted to know you. And I wanted you to know me too.”

Now was the time John wasn’t ready for. Josh’s hand came to rest on top of the one John kept on his shoulder. He then looked at the footballer and smiled, his cheeks going red.

“Okay. I…” He took a deep breath, looking at his lap and then back to John’s face. “I like knowing you.”

John’s free hand touched the boy’s cheek, his thumb caressing the red part of it.

“Am I allowed to kiss you now?”

And the way Josh looked at him, full with certainness and firm, was answer enough.

“Okay.”

John reached his face, taking his time to savor every moment of it. He touched his lips to the corner of Josh’s mouth, seeing the boy close his eyes and sigh. He could see the intentions behind the boy’s noise, sensing he was about to move closer.

“Don’t move.”

The footballer said quietly against his lips, having to control his breathing and therefore his voice. Both of his hands were on Josh’s face, keeping him in place. When lips met, he knew it.

He ended things with Frank because he was afraid of falling in love but he now realized he’d never be able to avoid falling for the boy in his arms. John had never felt this before. He moaned quietly against Josh’s mouth when his hand moved to touch his stomach. Feeling the younger’s fingers play with the hem of his shirt was driving him crazy.

But good things always end. He heard a car pull in the garage and let go of Josh, hearing the boy make an unhappy noise.

“I know how you feel, love.”

John laughed when the boy went pink at the way he called him, his fingers then touching his swollen lips. “I should go upstairs.”

Josh started standing up but John grabbed him by the back of his jeans, sending him straight to the footballer’s lap. John then kissed him quickly. When the boy didn’t answer and looked to the direction of the front door, the captain let him go.

“Off you go. Don’t want your dad to catch us.”

John gave him a slap in the butt and smiled softly. Josh smiled and nodded. Before he was out of the room though, he bit his lower lip and asked quietly. “Will you come up and say goodbye?”

The front door opened and closed and Mr. McEachran made himself be hear.

“John? Is that your car on the garage?”

John mouthed “go!” to Josh and stood up, searching for his lawyer. “Hey mate. Yeah, got out a bit earlier from training and decided to get a bite for me and your little man.”

Mr. McEachran frowned and took a glimpse at the living room, finding it full of empty noodles charts. Following his lawyer’s eyes he looked at the couch where he and Josh were making out some minutes ago.

And then something got caught by his eyes. Those goddamn socks.

“I’ll ask the maid to clean this up. Shall we go?”

He took off to his office but John had to do it. He couldn’t leave that behind. He ran to the couch, got the pair of socks and stuffed them into his back pocket. And when he entered the library made into an office, all he thought was _“This boy’s gonna get me killed.”_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since they kissed the first time (or at least the first time sober) and John knew it, he fucking knew it as soon as he got out of the house without saying goodbye to Josh, that the boy was going to take it the wrong way.

Thing is, he couldn’t just tell Mr. Eachran “Look mate, I’m gonna go and shag your eighteen-year-son for a bit and then I’m off, okay?” and if he sneaked off for a bathroom adventure and took too long, the lawyer was capable of going after him. And finding him and Josh making out definitely wasn’t a good idea.

But then John managed to find out the boy’s number after calling him at the house and asking the maid for it, saying it was one of Josh friends. And since then they had been texting each other.

He had been looking forward to today, he couldn’t stop thinking about the lad, but when John was about to pick Josh up his cellphone rang. It was a text message from the boy, saying _“Can’t hang. Football training after classes for the game tomorrow, sorry. X”_

The footballer sighed. Fine, if it was going to be this way, then so be it. He’d make the boy stop avoiding him. And he knew just how.

 

 

“So, you gotta have a good excuse for making me wake up so early on a sat.”

John rolled his eyes but patted his best friend on the back in a hello. It was the day after the one Josh bailed on him, so there he was, at the local pitch waiting for the amateurs match to begin. It was funny to watch unofficial games, different styles and maturities. Plus, he was all covered up so no one would recognize him and he noticed Frank decided to do the same.

A nice anonymous day. He hadn’t had it in so long.

“I do.” John had thought a lot about it, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew he had to do this. “See that lad over there?” He asked pointing at Josh.

“The boy in number five?”

John wanted to correct him and tell him he wasn’t a kid, but he decided to let it go. It was weird, but if JT said Josh was a kid it was okay, but when someone else said it, it looked like he was doing something wrong for having kissed the lad.

“Well, I’m seeing him.”

Frank looked at his friend weirdly.

“So am I. And?”

The captain laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head in disbelief.

“No, mate. I’m seeing him as in I’m _fucking_ him.”

Frank choked on his water bottle, eyeing him suspiciously. And then when he saw John was serious, his eyes went wide. “You’re not kidding. Fuck JT, is he even legal yet?”

John sighed and shook his head, “Yeah, he’s eighteen. Are you done freaking out yet?”

Frank was about to say something when the referee started the match. John knew the conversation was over until half-time. Being two of the most famous England players meant they breathed and lived football. Ok, so maybe most of the lads there weren’t worth watching, but there were some sparks here and then.

John wasn’t sure yet if he was surprised or not when he realized Josh was obviously the best on his side. Frank said something about a midfielder, but John had only eyes for his – his what?

He sighed when the referee called half time.

“C’mon, we’re going down there. They can’t lose for that team, they’re shite.”

Frank really had no say in that, he found himself being dragged along to the dressing room. As soon as they took their hats and glasses off, they were granted full access anywhere.

John smirked when he saw Josh was outside the dressing room on his own, fidgeting with his cellphone. The captain told Frank to stay put and went to the boy, spinning him around and keeping him against the wall, resting an arm on the cold cement next to him.

“Hey you. Can I get an autograph?” John asked him, keeping their faces close and trying to hold a laugh.

“John. How – What are you doing here?” He was about to give a step back, thinking the boy wasn’t very fond of that public affection when he felt one shy hand on his waist, keeping him close.

“Your maid is really talkative, you know that? She even invited me for dinner. I mean, not me since I didn’t give my name, but you know.”

Josh laughed quietly and then heard his gaffer shout after him. The Chelsea player took a step back but stayed close enough to touch him if he felt like it.

“I’m sorry, I need to go.”

John saw the uncertainness on the boy’s features but he also noticed he was fighting it. With a kiss on John’s cheek, he ran to the dressing room.

He wasn’t sure how long after was that, but Frank eventually put an arm around his shoulders and smirked.

“You’ve got it bad, mate.”

John sighed and shrugged the arm off him, walking towards where the players were gathered. When the Chelsea duo entered the room everyone went quiet. Their gaffer stopped dead on his tracks and John saw a boy poke Josh on the ribs frantically.

“Hey guys. We just wanted to come over and say hi. It’s been a good match.” Frank smiled politely and kicked John without seeing it, making the captain talk and stop staring at Josh, who was doing the same.

“Yeah, great job lads. Oi, boy,” he pointed at a ginger guy who he remembered being on the defense, “look out for that blond kid, he’s sneaking between you two all the time,” he then pointed at a really tall guy who was almost as tall as Crouchy. When he looked at Josh, he smiled fondly. “You keep the same pace of the first half, Josh. You’re perfect.”

The boy felt his cheeks color in a way that had never happened before (and he blushed a lot, especially near JT). He then saw Frank elbow John on the ribs and Josh smiled when John obviously tried to hide his pain.

“Well lads, it’s time. We’ll be up there. You win it two nill down at least, yeah?” Frank said trying to make them recover from the shock.

Terry then winked at Josh and waved to the rest of the team, “Cheers mates.” 

 

 

Hours later, when Josh entered his car, he couldn’t stop smiling. After the Chelsea captains left, Billy (and the rest of the squad) started questioning him how he knew the pair but Josh didn’t have an answer.

What could he possibly say? “I slept with John Terry and I don’t really know Lampard.” So he just kind of lied and told them the easier truth, that his dad worked with them. Everyone then appeared to be even more energetic and eager to win after the visit.

Josh got to his house and as soon as he entered the room he fetched his phone and began writing a text message.

 _“Thank you for today. We won 3 x0. I scored :)”_ It read.

He went to the bathroom, took a shower and when he threw himself back on bed with a towel on his waist, the phone signalized a new text message.

 _“Glad I could help. So what you wearing?”_

Josh laughed out loud. It was stupid how good he felt and it was all due to the English defender. They weren’t an item, but Josh found himself wanting it to change more and more. But at the same time, everything was just fine this way. He never got more than ‘ok’ so he was happy with what he got now.

Still giggling like a fifteen year old girl, Josh started writing.

‘Ok’ was suddenly perfect.

 _“Wanna come over? ”_


	6. Chapter 6

John was having a meeting with his lawyer. Again. He wondered how much longer he’d have to keep doing this.

Unfortunately this time he didn’t pick Josh up or have lunch with the boy, because as soon as he got to his car after training, he had a look at his phone and there was a message from Josh saying he had something to do but would call him later.

John had sighed then and did it now, excusing himself and going to the bathroom. He didn’t even spare a look to the boy’s room, knowing he wasn’t there. He didn’t like it when Josh kept him out of things. This was the second time this month and he wasn’t sure what to do either of them.

When he came back he just signed some papers, his lawyer noticing he wasn’t on the mood for more lists of belongings he was willing to give his ex-wife in exchange for his sons custody.

“You ok, John?”

The footballer sighed and smiled briefly. “Yeah mate, just tired. I’ll come back tomorrow to finish this, yeah?”

He didn’t really wait for the answer and went outside, watching the pouring rain and calming down. He wasn’t ready to lose Josh just yet. He barely got used to having him around and it felt so good!

When he got to the car though, there was someone on the passenger’s seat. “Sorry I broke in, it was raining.” He wasn’t sure he was glad or worried that Josh was there.

When he noticed his wet hair and clothes and saw the way his eyes looked dead, he realized he could only be worried. He took his coat off and signalized for the boy to take his shirt off.

“Hey, it’s ok. Put this on.” As soon as the boy did what he was told, John pulled him close, kissing him briefly. “You okay?”

The boy cupped John’s face with his hands, keeping him close and kissing him again after nodding. “Can I stay at your place today?”

John sighed against his lips, muttering against his mouth. “Yeah, but you’ll tell me what’s wrong.”

When the boy averted his gaze from John’s face and stared at the radio instead, John was sure he had messed it up. But then Josh took one of his hands and nodded again. “Deal.”

He started the car and put on the air conditioner on heat to make sure the boy was warm even though it got John sweating. He couldn’t care less.

They got to the house and as soon as they arrived to the bedroom, John brought the boy closer. “Gonna make us some hot chocolate and meanwhile you have a shower, yeah?”

Josh smiled a bit, kissing his jaw before starting to unzip his jeans. John didn’t even try hiding that his gaze followed the boy’s hands. He got rid of his pants easily and John got closer, taking the boy in his arms, his hands then traveling through his back.

But he finally let go when he noticed how cold the boy was.

“You’re freezing. I’ll get you some clothes and meet you right back.”

Josh smiled and kissed him again before going to the bathroom. It was weird to be back there after the night they had met. And even though they had had sex that day, it felt even more intimate now.

It was almost two months now. And every minute that passed made Josh wonder if it was ok to want it to never last. He had just stepped into the shower when the door was pushed opened. He had left it half opened so John wouldn’t feel kicked out of his own bathroom.

John entered and put some clothes next to the sink. “I found some clothes that I think that will fit you.” When John raised his eyes from the clothes and saw Josh looking at him completely exposed, his breath caught up on his throat.

A part of him knew he shouldn’t want him so much, but what scared him the most was the other part of him that wanted to just hold him close and take care of him. So when he started taking off his clothes and got into the shower, he did it slowly so he wouldn’t give him the wrong impression.

As soon as he got close enough to reach, the boy hugged him by the neck, resting his head on John’s shoulder.

“It’s been eight years since my mom died. I’ve been going to her grave since last week.”

John muttered a curse and kissed the top of his head, ushering to get closer. “You should had asked me to drive you, Josh.”

The boy shrugged and kissed his shoulder, looking at him. “You had training, I didn’t want to bother you.”

John cupped his face, caressing his cheeks. He then smiled weakly. “It’s not bothering. I would be happy to go with you even to a cemetery that gives me the creeps.”

There it was, the same stupid John who couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He was sure Josh was going to start crying, but when he started laughing, John had to smile too.

“Thank you, John.”

John just kissed him. Because he was sure that if he opened his mouth he would say things he knew the boy wasn’t ready to hear. He was falling hard and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to catch himself from hitting the ground before it was too late.

“Turn the other way, I’m going to spoil you a little bit right now.” John kissed his shoulder and spun him around, pouring shampoo on the boy’s hair, creating more and more foam. Josh started laughing when he noticed what John was doing but then relaxed, resting his back on John’s chest.

“Close your eyes.” John said before pushing him a bit forward until he was underneath the water, getting rid of the shampoo. When he was sure it was safe, he told Josh to open his eyes, who turned back to John, kissing him without a bit of a warning.

John sighed against Josh’s mouth, losing a bit of the control he had on the situation, wondering since when Josh trusted him so much. He was not going to complain, of course. But when Josh touched their bodies together, John’s need came back at full power.

He walked with Josh until the boy’s back touched the tiled wall, kissing him fiercely. The boy hooked one of his legs on John’s waist, moaning against the footballer’s mouth. John opened his eyes and withdrew a bit from the kiss. “Are you sure?”

“I want this.” Josh smiled and pulled him closer. “I want you.”

John cupped one of his cheeks and kissed him softly before nodding. This time he would make sure the boy had the best of him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost ten pm and John and Josh were still in bed. The latter was kissing the footballer’s spine, smiling softly and with an innocent expression when John pulled him close and kissed him half laughing.

“Do you ever stop?” Josh knew he wasn’t seriously annoyed, not only because his crotch wasn’t limp anymore, but he was also smiling in a way Josh’s heart skipped a beat. As if John would do anything for him.

“I just don’t know when we’ll have a chance to be like this again.”

John kissed him in reply. When the boy started answering though, the footballer stopped the kiss with a smirk.

“Fifteen minutes and I’ll be ready for you. You fucking drained me.” When the boy started withdrawing from the hug he was caught to, John turned and stayed with his back against the mattress, holding him again.

“I’ll go get us something to drink.” John smiled and finally let him go, not without a quick peck on the lips. He then made a disapproving noise when Josh put his boxers back on.

“Is that really necessary?”

Josh just laughed and threw him a pillow that was resting near the door. When the doorbell rang, Josh wasn’t sure what to do. He had just poured orange juice in two glasses and was moving towards the stairs. Then John’s voice yelled after him, “Get the door, it’s probably Frank.”

When Josh looked through the door’s magic eye, he had to make himself take a deep breath. It wasn’t Frank.

Running upstairs, Josh jumped on the bed and tossed John’s boxer to him, not knowing what to say except for “fuck.”

“What’s going on? Frank knows about us, there’s no need to freak out.”

“It’s my dad!” He yelled, his hands shaking while he dressed himself. When John finally recovered from the shock, he started dressing as quick as he could.

“I’ll go talk to him, you hide in the bathroom.”

The boy didn’t even answer, just accepted the peck on his lips silently and went to the bathroom to wait and pray for his dad to never find out about them. He wasn’t worried about himself but with John, since his situation with his ex-wife and kids wasn’t solved yet. Josh knew his dad was one of the best lawyers around.

All Josh could do now was wait.

 

 

“Hey mate. What you doing here so late?”

John answered the door with a big smile despite the fear clenching around his heart.

“My son is nowhere to be seen. I was kind of hoping you had talked to him.” Thank God John learned how to lie under pressure during his marriage.

“Sorry, I have no idea. I didn’t pick him up today, remember?”

Mr. McEachran seemed really worried and John made a mental note to make his lover never leave unnoticed again.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Is just that Josh always acts weird when this time of the year arrives, but he never disappeared like this before.”

John felt himself half smile at that, when realization caught him. Maybe the reason of that was that Josh had never had someone to run to before.

“Sorry mate, haven’t seen the lad since last week.”

The other man sighed and rubbed his temple. “Can I use your phone? My battery died and I want to try reaching him once more before heading home.”

John was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t think it up before gesturing he could go ahead.

It was when Josh’s cellphone rang through the walls that he finally realized they were in deep shit.

Think John, think. Mr. McEachran was showing the most explicit disbelief. So he had to act quickly.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you he left his phone in my car. I thought you were going to call one of his friends.”

His lawyer didn’t even appear to listen to him, he just started walking, almost running upstairs when he finally noticed the recent evidences of sex on John’s body. The footballer cursed and followed him slowly. Hopefully he wouldn’t enter the bathroom. He couldn’t.

But of course he did. And then John ran up and the few steps left, ready to intervene between father and son. When the footballer got to the bathroom door though, there was no son there.

“Where did you hide him?”

John put on his best surprised face and raised his arms. “I didn’t! I already told you that.”

“You look like you just had sex and his phone is here, Terry.” He wasn’t buying it at all.

“Frank just left, the rest is a coincidence. I’m not fucking your son.” John was happy to admit that was half a lie. He really wasn’t fucking Josh. They were dating.

Mr. McEachran took a deep breath, calming down after what John said. He then looked at his client and friend. “I’m sorry, John. I’m just worried.”

John felt his heart ache at that. He knew how the other man felt. He worried about his kids every fucking day.

“I’ll call you if I hear from him, ok? Now, I don’t wanna kick you out, but I have training tomorrow morning.”

The lawyer nodded and left and then John finally let himself fall back on his bed. When Josh came from the balcony and straddled him, John laughed with relief.

“I thought he was going to fucking kill me, you little prick.”

Josh snickered and kissed him. “I almost died outside too, it was freezing.”

John hugged him close, running his hands on the boy’s back. He touched his lips to the boy’s shoulder, sighing relieved. “You’ll have to call him.”

Josh rested his head against the captain’s, closing his eyes and sighing. “I’ll ask Billy to call him. I’m sorry.”

John could hear the broken tone on his voice and if he thought that his heart was aching before thanks to he lies he had to tell his lawyer, now it was close to shattering.

“Oy, look at me.” When Josh complied and John’s thumb started caressing his left cheek, he realized how much he meant his next words. “Don’t ever apologize for being with me. It’s not something wrong, what we’re doing.” He smiled softly when Josh’s face showed surprise. “I fucking care about you, okay?”

When Josh kissed him unexpectedly, he just brought the boy even closer. He knew what a kiss like that meant. He didn’t need to hear it out lout to know it said, “We’re going to work this out.”


End file.
